The present application relates to a connector and a medical device set.
To provide an infusion such as a nutritional supplement or a medical fluid to a patient, there is the need to form a path for conveying the infusion (infusion line). The infusion line is generally formed by connecting infusion tubes and various medical devices. Conventionally, a connector is used to interconnect these different members.
In addition, the infusion line may be formed such that the upstream side of the infusion line is branched via a connector into a plurality of branch lines to administer a plurality of types of infusions to a patient, for example. JP 2009-160452 A describes forming an infusion line in such a manner that, when one branch line is added with a connector including a male connector portion, a first female connector portion almost coaxial to the male connector portion, and a second female connector portion almost axially orthogonal to the male connector portion, the connector is always provided with a port for an additional infusion tube.